Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Heuchera sp. cultivar Prince of Silver.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera plant, botanically known as Heuchera sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Prince of Silverxe2x80x99.
The new Heuchera is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Heuchera cultivars having attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Heuchera was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands, from seedling progeny from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of two unidentified Heuchera selections, not patented. The new Heuchera was selected by the Inventor on the basis of its unique leaf and flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Heuchera by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Lisserbroek, The Netherlands, since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Heuchera are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Prince of Silver has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Prince of Silverxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Prince of Silverxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera:
1. Uniformly mounded plant habit.
2. Silvery gray-colored upper leaf surfaces with contrasting dark greenish brown-colored venation.
3. Dark purple-colored lower leaf surfaces.
4. Pink-colored flowers arranged on upright racemes.
5. Faintly fragrant flowers.
Compared to plants of the parent selections and other known selections and cultivars of Heuchera, plants of the new Heuchera differ in leaf and flower coloration.